


Meet the Parents (Curshiro Edition)

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Coming Home Again [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: In which Shiro is pratically force fed by Curtis' mother and interogated by Curtis' father. The joys of dating someone right?





	Meet the Parents (Curshiro Edition)

Curtis squeezed Shiro’s hand tightly. “Don’t worry. My mom is going to love you. I’ve been out to her since I was about 14. She’ll be concerned about the arm, but she’ll love you.” He rang the doorbell and Shiro had to take a step back as an aging woman with tan skin and dark brown hair practically threw the door open and pounced on Curtis. “My baby!” She cried. Curtis’ mother massaged his hair and cried. And cried. And cried some more. When they finally broke apart, his mother rested her eyes on Shiro. “Whose this?” She asked politely. “Mom, this is my boyfriend, Shiro.” His mother smiled warmly. “Hello Shiro. Please come inside.” 

Shiro sat uncomfortably in the living room while members of Curtis’ family bustled in and out. From what he knew about Curtis’ family, Curtis was one of several siblings, the second oldest of who knew how many. His father was African-American and had been a high ranking officer at the Garrison for several years before announcing his retirement shortly before the Atlas launched. He was set to come with the Atlas, but Curtis offered to take his dad’s place last minute. His mother was a teacher and she had made food that rivaled Hunk’s, according to Curtis. 

One of Curtis’ sisters was clinging to his arm just as Curtis’ mother placed a plate of pigs in a blanket in front of them. “I’m sorry there’s not more. Your sister went on a rampage and devoured the fridge.” She turned to glare at a teenage girl who shrugged. “I’m on my period Mom. Deal with it.” “It’s fine ma’am.” “I don’t want any of this ma’am stuff sweetie. Call me Grace.” “Okay. It’s fine Grace. I’m not really hungry anyway and I don’t want you to go through all the trouble.” “I’m cooking dinner anyway. You might as well stay. I don’t mind. I like cooking for people.” Curtis leaned over to whisper in Shiro’s ear. “Mom loves to bake. It’s her dream to someday open bakery in Phlatt City.” “Curtis? Could you tell your father that dinner is ready.” Curtis nodded. “Shiro, you can come over here.” Shiro nervously sat down between an empty seat, which he presumed was for Curtis and the girl who had raided the fridge earlier. Curtis slunk down in his seat next to Shiro. “He’s gonna interrogate you. Sorry.” Shiro shrugged. “I’ve been held captive by the Galra. How bad could it be?” 

The sound of loud footsteps reverberated through the dining room." "For the love of God, stop stomping!" Grace cried out. "Let the boy eat first you hear me? He is too thin and must be fed." 

A sound of protest. 

"No. You will wait or you won't get dessert." 

Grace walked back into the kitchen with a smile with a dark skinned man right behind her. He sat at on one of the benches and tried to give his wife the puppy dog eyes. "No way Jace. Be patient. Dig in Shiro, please. Have anything you want." 

Shiro smiled and started to eat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
